Spin the Bottle
by nonametothinkof
Summary: (real title inside!) Rachel made ANOTHER alcohol trainwreck! What happened to it? (my try on le smut :D)


**A/N: **Okay, warning. Smut is at the end. I feel guilty about this, but the idea just came into me! I popped in my mind, and I had to just WRITE, WRITE, WRITE! So it's very different from what I usually write (not only the smut). I blame my friend for introducing to me smut filled fanfics, and I thank Zavocado's stories for helping me write this. I have NO IDEA how to write smut, but it just comes. The extremeness level is pretty low for a rated M fic. There is a very Latina Santana involved, so get your Google Translate ready! :) So I hope you all enjoy, and please review. I don't know if I did well in the smutty-smut-smut part. _I would love reviews!_ (this has been slightly edited! :D)

* * *

Oneshot, _Strip the Bottle_

* * *

"Okay guys, gather 'rround!" a drunk Rachel Berry said.

Blaine licked his teeth with interest, and found himself beside Kurt. He hummed in delight as he smelled his scent.

"Y'all know spin the bottle, right?" Rachel said with slight slur thanks to a few rounds of shots. "Ugh, get on with it Brunette the Hobo, because I want my Trouty Mouth!" Santana said right before she fiercely kissed Sam.

"We're gonna do a little mo'ification of the game." Rachel continued as she grabbed the green beer bottle from Puck's mouth and placed it on the floor. "We're gon'a do STRIP the bottle!" she said in delight.

All were excited.

"FINALLY! Something wholesome from Berry!" Santana said as she parted her lips from Sam, and found her space in the circle, beside Brittany. Sam made his way beside a drunk Finn Hudson. Quinn looked like she was enjoying herself as she played with stray strands of hair from her short blonde hair.

"So, it's u-just like-uh spin the bottle-uh, but when the bottle faces you, you remove something. Shoes and socks are-uh-ccepted. Jewelry isn't." Rachel said as she tipped the bottle over. Blaine was finally able to sit up on his own.

"So I hope this beer party is waaay different from the one I hosted THE last time, when we were all in high school, because this is gonna get a little bit more, interesting..." she said.

"And whoever get's to become fully naked, take off your clothes in one of the guestrooms here." she continued. "AND FOR THE GIRLS," she interrupted "Our bras and panties are considered as one, unless you want it to be considered as two..." she continued.

Puck did a meow.

"So it's all in a clockwise manner. Me first..." Rachel said, and spinned it as she drank some beer. "Whoever gets it must place some salt on meh neck-uh, and lick it off..." she said drunkly. It landed on Mike. The whole group screamed. "Take both shoes off!" the group screamed repeatedly. As his socks we're revealed, all were happy. He got a salt shaker, and did what he had to do.

She felt his hot breath tickle her neck, and when he finished licking it off, they smooched, and Tina pulled him back with a smile. Quinn spinned next. "For that person, you just have to kiss me on the cheek..." she said in a low voice. It landed on Kurt. "OH-It's on the cheek!" Kurt said drunkly, as he removed his pair of shoes. He then kissed her cheek, secretly leaving a hickey. When everyone saw that purple mark, all clapped in amusement.

"Okay, you gotta kiss my ass once it lands on you! Well, the jeans." Puck said. "Sizzling over there, Noah? Or getting all hard under the denim?" Santana said before she went back with kissing Brittany.

Sure enough, it landed on her.

"Wh-hat?" Santana said amused, and kissed it. She then removed her bright pink heels

Sam went next. "Bite my ear!" he said in a cowboy manner, and spinned the bottle. It then landed on Blaine. "WHOAAAAH DUUUUDE!" Blaine said. All were getting interested. He removed his shoes and bit Sam's ear lightly. All squeaked in delight after that.

"Okay, you just have to kiss me for this one!" Finn said as he spun the bottle. Brittany. They kissed lightly, and returned to their seats. "Now lets get this STURRAIIGHT Hudson! Britt-Britt over here, is mine! Okay? Brittany siempre será mi novia. Siempre!" she said fluently in her drunk phase as Brittany removed her sneaker-heels.

"Okay, okay. My turn..." Mike said, spun the bottle, and rised from his place, and sat down again through a dance move. It landed on Tina. "Aww baby! You just have to kiss me..." he said to his girlfriend, and they happily kissed each other. Tina removed her flats, and she spun the bottle. "Just a nice little hickey would do!" she said.

It landed on herself. "YAY! I get to do it to myself—" "No! Spin it again!" Rachel said in a funny manner. Tina did a puppy-dog like thing, and spun the bottle again with a big laugh. It landed on Quinn. "I did not see that coming, at all." she said with a voice unfamiliar to some, but very familiar to others. She gave a hickey on her neck, and all clapped again. Quinn then removed her ballet flats.

"Okay guys, my turn. Just a little belt for me. As in, the vocal belt!" she said in a hysterical manner. It landed on Finn. "A belt? Okay, I'll be like Rachel. Rain on my paraaaaaad-uh!" he sung stupidly. "I do **NOT**sing like THAT!" Rachel said, amused. Finn removed his rubber shoes.

"Time for the person to give me a big HUG!" Artie said. The bottle ended up pointing at Mercedes. "Fwiend hug!" Artie said. "Friend hug!" Mercedes replied. They hugged, and she removed her signature yellow neon high-cut sneakers.

"Ya es mi turno?" Santana said in slurred Spanish. "You gotta nuzzle me! Nuzzle, nuzzle,** NUZZLE**!" she said. Puck. "I HATE REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY!" she said amused. He nuzzled her until she laughed so hard, she couldn't breathe. "Yup! Still the ladies' man!" he said after.

"So drunk... J-just, say hi like a girl!" Blaine said, with much difficulty. He couldn't think of anything else because he was too drunk. It landed on Artie. "You're kidding?" Artie said to the bottle. He then poised like a girl pathetically. He then waved his hand and said "H-Hi Blaine... Your _SOOO_hot,". All laughed. Artie needed help removing his shoes, so he asked Mercedes to help him.

"Okay, my turn. Just get me the nearest throw pillow!" Kurt said. Sam had to do it. "Aww, I don't wanna get up, man!" he said with a cowboy impression. He then got a dark red throw pillow and gave it to Kurt. Kurt used it for Blaine's head.

* * *

So after so many spins this is what happened.

Rachel : _from a dress, she is in a chemise. _  
Quinn : _bra, and pants. _  
Puck : _boxers._  
Sam : _undershirt and boxers._  
Finn : _shirt and boxers. _  
Mike : _pants. _  
Tina : _shorts and t-shirt._  
Mercedes : _luckily, everything except her shoes and jacket. _  
Artie : _he had to forfeit, he was in a wheelchair, so..._  
Santana : _lingerie. _  
Brittany : _shorts and bra_.  
Blaine : _boxers._  
Kurt : _undershirt and boxers. _

And it was Kurt's turn to spin.

"You got to LOVE ME! In anyway!" he said. It landed on Blaine.

"AOW! Sizzle!" Mercedes said. "Get a room! They're out of the game!" Santana said, and hugged Brittany.

Kurt helped the drunk Blaine get to a room.

* * *

"C'mon, get on the bed, drunko!" Kurt said. As Blaine was being helped, he _"l__ocked"_ the door of the guestroom. "Okay, Blaine. I have to go, I still have a game to finish..." he said. "N-no. Don't leave!" Blaine replied, with slurs present. He told Kurt to come close to him. When Kurt was close, he immediately hugged him, feeling his hard. He gripped his hand on the garter of the boxers. "You said I should show l-l-love." Blaine said as Kurt immediately placed his hand ontop Blaine's.

Kurt made his hand slip off.

Blaine was now fully satisfied.

He first licked Kurt's hip area, and the lines leading to his hard. Kurt was getting tickled. Then he slowly pushed down Kurt's boxers. At midway, he told him to lie on the bed. He did.

He then stood up, and took off his own boxers, and then made his teeth have a grip on the garter, and pulled it down.

As it was fully removed, Blaine commanded Kurt "Spread your legs.". He followed eagerly. Blaine then slipped in a finger on each side of his center, and did an 'up-down' motion to it. Kurt moaned, and swore.

He then wrapped his hands around his hardened, and using his index finger, he slowly slid it up and down his hardened.

He was getting harder.

Blaine released, and Kurt immediately grabbed him for a fierce kiss. Thumps, thrusts, tastes. That was all they could gather at that moment.

Blaine placed his leg in the middle of Kurt's legs. That long lost warmth Kurt longed for, he moaned for it. He grabbed Blaine into a hot kiss. As they kissed, moved, and thrusted, Kurt felt Blaine's tip touching, or sliding every now and then.

* * *

"Okay see you—

**OH**

**MY**

**GOSH**."


End file.
